yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Second Act : Millay's Case
After chapter 4 and before chapter 5 - Author : 'In the school, Millay was at the school's yard during her recess time. She was wandering around the place and thinking by herself; ' ----- Millay : *After meeting them at the WBMA with a strange way, kinda awkward. We came there for fight not for reuniting or sort of that but... Why I have a disappointed feelings? Like I was expecting someone or things or so... Awwwww~ I can't keep my mind up! Why do I have this kind of confusing feelings like never before. Or I was.... Clyna : Yoho!! Millay!!! Millay : Eeeeeek! She turns around and see Clyna and Syrine is running towards her. Then Clyna wrapped her arms around her which permanently hugged her. Millay pushed her away as her face turns completed red and started to be hot-tempered. Millay : WH-What are you doing? You little bitchy!! Clyna : Jeez~ No be such a shyer or anything close to that terms. Syrine : I more preferred to the term of "Madness" though... Millay : Who do you say mad?! Syrine : Eeeh? No-No, that was not what I meant, I just...! ??? : If that what you called Millay, my opinion on Millay is no different than yours. They all turned back and saw Lynné who is just walking towards them too. Clyna : What is it? What is it your opinion on Millay-desuka?! Syrine : Let us know. We want to know. Millay : Don't you dare speak ill of me too, you bitch! Lynné : Calm yourself, Millay. I just speaking out my opinions on you, it won't do any harm. Millay : Urg... I guessed I will hear you out this one. Just for this once. Lynné : Of course. Let me think, where should I start with... Ah. First,... All : First...?! Lynné: Millay is a loner. Millay : HAH?! Lynné : Why I see her as a loner is because she definitely is not the type to approach anyone by herself which came with the term of "shy" and also the "mad" which sometimes, she scares off people. Clyna / Syrine : Oooooh~ We get it. Clyna : No wonders our opinions on Millay were different-desu. Syrine : Because we sees her by our own angles of view. Millay : EXCUSE ME!?!?! Clyna : Oh gosh. Millay, you sure are a cutie in some point. You just like a cat who doesn't want anyone to disturb your nap but wants someone to play with you, right-desu? Syrine : Aw~ That is a cute way to put it like that. I love cats by the way. Lynné : See? Millay, aren't you popular? Millay : I AM NOT POPULAR!!!! Syrine and Clyna holding their hands with scared faces and stand away from Millay for few meters away. Lynné: Millay, you sure did some numbers on them. Millay : Hah?! What did I do?! Syrine : As expected, Millay is scary sometime.... ( 0 _ 0 llll) Clyna : I know, like a wolf who doesn't eat food for a while now is all itching for looking for prey-desu..... Millay : STOP YAPPING ON RIDICULOUS THING ALREADY!!!! Lynné : Is Clyna a sort of talented describer with addressing as animals? - END - Category:Chapter Readings Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:Spin-off Chapters